7 - LÂme-Soeur de Caïus Volturi !
by Isis7056
Summary: Une violoniste et un vampire ! Et si Caïus Volturi avait rencontrée son âme-soeur ? Merci à Elijay Crow pour sa correction !
1. L'Âme-Soeur de Caïus Volturi

**L'Âme-soeur de Caius Volturi !**

* * *

 **Caïus Volturi était connu pour son caractère froid et impitoyable. Il faisait régner l'ordre au sein de la communauté des Vampires.**

 **Mais depuis quelques temps, tous les samedis soirs, il se rendait dans un petit bar très peu fréquenté de Rome en cachette de ses frères, prétextant aller chasser.**

 **En cette soirée, Caïus était assis seul, dans un coin sombre de la salle où personne ne pouvait le voir, avec comme seule boisson un verre d'eau fraiche.**

 **Son regard était posé sur la petite scène présente juste en face de lui, fermée par un vieux rideau rouge miteux, mais, au bout de plusieurs minutes, celui-ci s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux ayant des yeux bleu azur.**

 **Dans ses mains, elle tenait un vieux violon blanc qui semblait avoir vu des jours meilleurs.**

 **La jeune violoniste salua discrètement le peu de monde qu'il y avait, avant d'entamer une douce mélodie avec son instrument.**

 **Caïus Voluri ne décrocha pas son regard de la jeune femme. Il savourait l'air qu'elle jouait avec son violon comme chaque samedi soir. La musique était lente et douce, parfaite pour se reposer après une dure semaine.**

 **C'était le plaisir de Caïus Volturi depuis qu'il avait entendu la jeune femme jouer depuis l'extérieur, un soir où il se nourrissait dans une ruelle juste à côté. Il avait osé l'écouter pendant plus d'une heure, puis s'était risqué à entrer furtivement dans ce petit bar avant de s'installer dans le même petit coin sombre et à la même table.**

 **C'était devenu pour lui un moyen d'évacuer les tensions de son statut de roi.**

 **Caïus était fasciné par cette violoniste, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas lui parler, ni l'approcher de peur de révéler sa vraie nature et de devoir la tuer. Car oui, dès la première seconde où il était entré dans ce petit bar, pour mieux la voir sur scène, l'odeur de son sang était arrivée jusqu'aux narines de Caïus, devenant irrésistible pour lui.**

 **A la fin d'une chanson, Caïus se leva discrètement. Il revêtit sa cape et sortit tout aussi discrètement du petit bar, avant de partir à vitesse humaine vers Volterra.**

 **Mais rapidement, des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière lui. Il se retourna immédiatement, prêt à attaquer, quand il vit que c'était la jeune violoniste qui arrivait en courant vers lui. Il recula de quelques pas pour ne pas être près d'un lampadaire, et resta dans l'obscurité presque totale, de peur de se dévoiler !**

\- Monsieur ? appela la jeune femme en arrivant vers Caïus.

 **Caïus serra discrètement les poings, pour ne pas céder à l'appel de son sang chaud, et se mit à retenir sa respiration.**

\- ….

\- Pou… Pourquoi partez vous? demanda timidement la jeune femme. D'habitude, vous restez jusqu'à la fin….

 **Caïus fut surpris par ses dires. Il pensait que celle-ci ne l'avait jamais remarqué dans son petit coin sombre.**

\- Je devais repartir, murmura Caïus. Je suis attendu, veuillez m'excuser.

\- Reviendrez-vous ? demanda la jeune femme avec espérance.

 **Caïus la vit rougir, et sentit l'odeur de son sang se faire de plus en plus présente et par réflexe, il serra encore plus ses poings pour ne pas craquer.**

\- Je ne pense pas revenir, veuillez m'excuser, répondit Caïus dans un souffle faible.

\- …

\- Continuez ce que vous faites, vous êtes une violoniste talentueuse, confia doucement l'homme. Veuillez m'excuser, mais je dois prendre congé mad…..

\- Héléna ! coupa tristement la jeune femme. Je m'appelle Héléna.

 **La jeune rousse se retourna et repartit. Caïus la regarda et il la vit se stopper puis se retourner pour le regarder une dernière fois, malgré la pénombre, avant de repartir pour de bon vers le petit bar.**

\- Au revoir... murmura tristement Héléna.

 **Caïus la regarda partir en relâchant la pression de ses poings. Puis il se retourna pour partir en direction de Volterra, sans bouger.**

\- Caïus ! lâcha t'il dans un faible écho avant de disparaître.

 **Héléna s'arrêta une nouvelle fois et regarda l'endroit où se trouvait précédemment Caïus.**

 **Intriguée par une impression, elle retourna à l'endroit où il était, et elle vit un collier en or représentant une armoirie en forme de "V" avec deux rubis rouges par terre.**

 **Elle regarda autour d'elle malgré la nuit, mais elle ne vit personne. Elle serra le collier contre sa poitrine en se promettant de le retrouver et de lui rendre.**

 **C'est pour cela que maintenant, chaque samedi soir, elle avait ce collier autour du cou, espérant le revoir. Car chaque jour, depuis le départ de Caïus, Héléna ressentait un vide étrange qui se prononçait un peu plus chaque jour.**

 **Quant à Caïus, lui, il n'avait jamais rien révélé à ses frères, mais il rêvait de la revoir et pensait constamment à elle. Il ressentait le même vide étrange qui se prononçait de plus en plus chaque jour pour lui aussi.**

 **(Eclipse de plusieurs semaines).**

 **Un soir, alors que Caïus était dans ses quartiers à lire un vieux livre du XVème siècle, on frappa à sa porte ce qui le fit soupirer car il ne voulait pas être dérangé et il voulait surtout rester seul pour penser à ELLE !**

\- Entrez, répondit Caïus en fermant son livre dès qu'il vit ses deux frères ouvrir la porte. Que se passe-t-il mes frères ?

\- Le repas va être servi, les touristes arrivent, déclara Aro en souriant.

 **Caïus se leva et suivit ses frères à la salle du trône où il prit place sur le sien en attendant que les touristes arrivent, ce qui ne tarda pas car Heidi ouvrit rapidement les portes pour les laisser entrer.**

 **Le vampire regarda ses futures proies, quand son regard se posa sur une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.**

 **Il regarda ses frères se lever avant de se jeter sur leurs proies. Puis il observa les gardes, et vit Alec s'approcher d'Hélèna qui était totalement effrayée par le spectacle qui se passait sous ses yeux.**

 **Caïus se leva d'un bond, et quand Alec s'apprêta à sauter à la gorge de la jeune violoniste, le roi l'envoya valser contre le mur, attirant l'attention de tout le monde alors qu'il grognait férocement en regardant Alec. Ce dernier se releva, totalement perdu par l'attitude de son roi qui se mit à regarder chacun de ses proches avec fureur.**

\- Que personne ne la touche ! Suis-je bien clair ? ordonna férocement Caïus dans un grognement semblable à celui d'un animal.

\- C... Caïus ... bafouilla Héléna derrière lui, totalement terrifiée.

\- Mon frère, cette humaine te connaît demanda Aro, surpris, en lâchant l'humain qu'il venait de vider de son sang.

\- Aro, mon frère, cette humaine est l'âme-soeur de Caïus, déclara Marcus en s'approchant de l'homme. Je vois le lien qui les unit, il est extrêmement fort !

 **Alors qu'Aro prennait la main de Marcus pour voir ses dires, Caïus grogna durement avant de se retourner pour prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras. Héléna se mit à hurler de terreur, pensant qu'elle allait être tuée, mais son sauveur sortit en courant avant de se réfugier dans ses quartiers dont il verrouilla la porte avant de poser délicatement Héléna sur son lit.**

 **La jeune femme vit enfin le visage de Caïus. Un visage aussi pâle que la craie, des yeux rouges comme le sang, une posture droite et autoritaire, des cheveux mi-longs, blonds et soyeux.**

 **Héléna, malgré la peur et les larmes, l'admira.**

\- Vous fais-je peur? demanda Caïus en serrant ses poings.

 **Il vit la rousse trembler, il entendait son coeur battre à tout rompre. Le roi osa s'approcher d'un pas, mais la réaction de la jeune violoniste fut immédiate: elle recula vivement contre la tête de lit, tremblante de peur.**

 **Caïus se stoppa net, avant de baisser tristement la tête en serrant encore plus les poings.**

 **Les minutes passèrent, et la jeune femme le regarda attentivement, rassembla ses pensées, puis, peu à peu, elle se calma.**

 **Elle se leva doucement puis s'approcha prudemment de Caïus qui leva la tête, mais ne bougea pas pour la laisser faire afin ne pas l'effrayer encore plus.**

 **Il ancra son regard rouge sang dans celui chocolat de son âme-soeur. Celle-ci se stoppa et tendit doucement sa main en direction du vampire qui relâcha ses poings pour prendre la main de la jeune rousse dans la sienne, ce qui fit sursauter la jeune violoniste à cause de sa froideur corporelle.**

\- L'homme de tout à l'heure… A dit que…

 **Héléna se stoppa, encore perdue par tout les évènements passés.**

\- Vous êtes mon Âme-Soeur , coupa Caïus dans un murmure.

 **Le vampire hésita, puis rompit la connexion de leurs yeux et s'installa au bord du lit, sans lâcher la main de la jeune femme qu'il caressait délicatement.**

\- Je suis un vampire, et pour chaque personne de mon espèce, il y a une âme-soeur sur terre. déclara Caïus calmement. Vous êtes mon âme-soeur, la femme qui m'est destinée, destinée à être à jamais à mes côtés en tant que vampire. Des âmes-soeurs ne peuvent être séparées longtemps, sous peine de souffrir de plus en plus chaque jour.

\- C'est pour cela que... Que je ressentais de plus en plus un vide en moi depuis votre départ? Demanda timidement la jeune rousse.

\- Oui, et je le ressentais aussi, répondit Caïus dans un souffle.

\- Je jouais chaque samedi soir en espérant vous revoir, et la semaine je parcourais Rome et ses alentours en espérant vous retrouver et vous rendre ceci, déclara sincèrement Héléna.

 **Elle ôta sa main de celles de Caïus qui leva la tête pour la regarder sortir le collier de son chemisier. Elle s'apprêtait à ledécrocher, mais Caïus l'arrêta en prenant délicatement ses mains dans les siennes, à nouveau.**

\- Non, gardez-le, répondit vivement Caïus. J'ai fait exprès de le laisser pour vous, pour que vous pensiez à moi !

 **La jeune femme en fut touchée. Caïus ne lui voulait aucun mal, au contraire, et elle s'en rendait compte car elle voyait toute la souffrance dans son regard.**

 **Il regrettait tout ce qui c'était passé un peu plus tôt, il s'en voulait énormément pour la première fois de sa longue vie.**

 **Attristée par le vampire** **,** **elle s'approcha doucement de son visage et frôla ses lèvres délicatement.**

\- Embrassez moi, murmura désespérément Héléna contre les lèvres du roi vampire.

 **Caïus avait bien entendu, et il combla immédiatement le vide entre eux en l'embrassant, d'abord tendrement, puis passionnément, montrant tous ses sentiments dans ce baiser.**

 **Héléna en soupira de bonheur, et le rendit langoureusement, voulant montrer ses propres sentiments elle aussi.**

 **Caïus souleva Héléna pour l'installer sur ses genoux, sans rompre leur baiser, et la colla contre lui pour pouvoir lui caresser le dos et les hanches. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune femme rompit leur baiser pour pouvoir respirer, mais elle colla son front contre celui du roi en soupirant d'aise.**

\- Transformez-moi, déclara sérieusement Héléna en ancrant son regard chocolat dans celui rouge sang du roi.

 **Caïus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, et pourtant c'était vrai. Son âme-soeur l'acceptait, et elle le voulait comme compagnon pour l'éternité, une éternité où il ne serait plus seul.**

 **Pour toute réponse, il la colla entièrement à lui, et l'embrassa fougueusement, avide de son corps avant de dévier sa bouche sur son cou qu'il lécha délicatement.**

\- Revenez moi vite ma tendre aimée, souffla Caïus avant de planter ses crocs dans le cou de son âme-soeur, se délectant du sang le plus pur et le plus savoureux qu'il n'ait jamais goûté dans sa longue existence.

 **(Eclipse).**

 **La transformation fut longue pour Héléna, et après 48h de transformation que Caïus passa au chevet de sa compagne en tenant sa main, le coeur de de la jeune femme finit par cesser de battre.**

 **Quelques minutes passèrent, et celle-ci finit par ouvrir ses yeux devenus aussi rouges que le sang.**

 **Caïus sourit et embrassa tendrement la main de sa compagne qu'il n'avait pas lâchée depuis le début de la transformation.**

\- Bienvenue à vous, Madama Héléna Volturi, prononça Caïus en souriant amoureusement.

* * *

 **THE END !**

* * *

 **Corriger par Elijay Crow, Merci !**


	2. PUB WATTPAD

**Petite PUB :**

Je suis également sur le site WATTPAD et voici le lien ou d'autre fiction sont en ligne :

www . wattpad user / Isis7056

(Sans les espace !)

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
